Mi villano favorito
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Alice está decidida a no dejar que su detestablemente sexy profesor de literatura gane su incansable batalla por reprobarla. Quizá un desliz pueda lograr que sus relaciones mejoren... ¿o hará que se terminen odiando a muerte? (two-shot) Todos humanos.
1. Parte I

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La locura esta, es mía.**

**Mi villano favorito.**

* * *

"_Se puede soñar con una cosa aún más terrible que un infierno donde se padezca, y es un infierno donde el condenado se aburriera._"

Alice cerró su ejemplar de Los Miserables al terminar de leer aquella frase. Ciertamente Victor Hugo le estaba aburriendo a ella terriblemente, así que ya se sentía en el infierno mismo. Sí, tenía que entregar ese maldito ensayo en cinco días, pero sentía una pesadez en el cerebro después de la dosis intensiva de cuatro horas, así que decidió descansar.

No recordaba por qué había decidido tomar esa clase complementaria cuando todos le habían dicho lo difícil que sería aprobarla. Bueno, la verdad sí lo recordaba: el profesor de literatura era un guapo. Más que eso, era la perfección hecha ser humano; pero era una perfección bastante exigente, así que si no se esforzaba iba a terminar aplazando la materia.

Lo peor es que el señor _soy demasiado sexy para ser verdad_ la odiaba. No, no era una invención estúpida de ella para creer que le prestaba más atención de la debida, realmente la odiaba. Y se lo hacía ver en cada momento. Desde las expresiones de desdén al tener que pasar su nombre en la asistencia del grupo, hasta la forma en la que la ignoraba magistralmente cuando levantaba la mano.

Pero Alice era demasiado insistente en su empecinamiento, así que si no podía llegar a simpatizar con él, por lo menos no le daría el gusto de dejarle reprobarla. Es más, se había puesto como meta obtener un sobresaliente en esa materia; aunque se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que en vano entregaba aquellos trabajos de impecable calidad. Muy pocas veces la subjetiva evaluación del señor Withlock le concedía el puntaje suficiente para pasar.

Su escritura no era mala, muchos le habían dicho que tenía un excepcional talento para ello; pero nada más entrar al aula, olvidaba cualquier ambición de un futuro prometedor en el medio. Frustrada por no sacarse de la cabeza su inminente derrota, encendió su laptop y abrió el archivo "_mi villano favorito_", que siempre resultaba útil en esos momentos.

_Abril, 20. _

_Victor Hugo no se me hace nada apetecible, pero menos apetecible es dejar triunfar al profesor Whitclok en su incansable tarea de reprobarme. Creo que es más detestable que los Thénardier y Javert juntos. Por lo menos ellos forman parte de un universo donde los seres detestables son necesarios para que salga a la luz el excelso brillo de bondad de los protagonistas. _

_Lamentablemente esto es la realidad. Yo no soy Cosette y no esperaré a que por causas desavenidas llegue mi momento de buena suerte. No hay Jean Valjean que me rescate. Esta batalla es entre mi malévolo y jodidamente sexy profesor y yo. _

Puso punto y final y cerró el documento. Se había tomado la tarea de comparar cada historia que leía con su propia realidad. Jasper Withlock había pasado sin distinción de ser Agamenón en la antigua Grecia, a un infante de Carrión, o hasta Arcadio Ivanovich Svidrigailov en un Crimen y Castigo bastante distorsionado. De todas las maneras, él siempre terminaba siendo el malo y ella encontraba una ágil manera de identificarse con la víctima de turno.

Mi villano favorito. Una producción de Pixar que le había agradado y una más que perfecta descripción de lo que era aquel hombre. Porque toda la repulsión que sentía hacia su manera de hacerle la vida imposible no le era suficiente para que dejase de atraerle; todavía protagonizaba muchas fantasías indebidas de sus horas de insomnio.

Alice durmió esa noche intranquila. Cuando él aparecía en sus sueños amanecía más acalorada de lo normal, además de algo decepcionada. Jasper Whitlock no era un vejestorio, quizá le llevara seis o siete años; cosa de nada. Y no estaba casado; increíblemente a los treinta y pico seguía soltero. Seguro era uno de esos hombres que repelían el matrimonio como al mismo demonio.

.

Los días pasaron rápido con sus sesiones de cinco a seis horas de lectura y estudio de la obra del autor francés. La mayoría vería el musical que acababa de estrenarse o buscaría un resumen para el ensayo. Alice no haría eso, pues además de sentirse hundida en un foso de mediocridad, obtendría un menos cinco de calificación, si es que aquello se podía.

"Señorita Brandon, si no está interesada en la clase, le ruego se retire" la voz exigente que se dirigía a ella la sacó de su ensimismamiento; se había quedado mirando al vacío en uno de esos instantes de abstracción que le sobrevenían a cualquiera.

"Estoy muy interesada, profesor Whitlock" replicó con furia contenida.

"Debe ser por ello que sus notas son tan favorables. Haga lo que quiera, igual se hace poco probable que apruebe" y siguió con la explicación después del comentario sarcástico.

Ese era el colmo de la desvergüenza: afirmaba frente a todos que le haría repetir porque simplemente no le agradaba su existencia. Se escucharon las risas en el salón, les parecía muy cómico el ensañamiento que tenían esos dos. Alice enrojeció de rabia, y respiró profundo, nada iba a hacer dándole más razones para odiarla. Debía controlarse, así que siguió escribiendo y contando los minutos para terminar la clase de ese martes.

Sonó la campana. Prácticamente corrió fuera del salón. Se encontró a Rosalie en el pasillo, yendo en dirección opuesta a la suya.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido?" preguntó esta deteniéndose a saludarla, era casi una costumbre oír a su amiga despotricar el día martes después de esa clase.

"Es lo mismo" se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros y caminando a su lado. "Siempre halla una manera de arruinarme el día."

"Tal vez está enamorado de ti." Alice frenó en seco y la miró con ojos desorbitados. "Deja de poner esa cara, que es muy posible."

"Ya te has vuelto loca" masculló entre dientes la interpelada, negando efusivamente.

"¿Te imaginas? Malo no te sería, con lo condenadamente guapo que es" sonrió con malicia. "Además, nada mejor que un buen polvo para quitarte esa cara de amargada que llevas desde hace una semana."

"No digas estupideces, que aunque sea el hombre más sexy del mundo, es un pedante y le odio" comentó con una mueca de disgusto, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la idea.

"Cuando mientes, te ves de lo más graciosa" ironizó su amiga y luego, consciente de que aquel era un tema de discusión interminable, añadió: "Bueno, vamos por un helado. A falta de sexo, eso también sirve para mejorar el humor."

.

Era miércoles en la noche, leer un libro de no-sé-cuántas mil páginas en una semana era una hazaña digna de admiración. Y, posteriormente, redactar un ensayo de dos mil palabras, fue lo que terminó de agotar todos los ánimos de Alice. Tenía una pesadez que le advertía que más temprano que tarde terminaría desmoronándose del sueño.

Escribió la letra "M" en el buscador de archivos, vio, o más bien intuyó el título y le dio al botón de imprimir. Ya había releído infinitas veces su escrito, estaba más que bien, al nivel de un diez en cualquier otra universidad que no fuese la suya. Colocó en un sobre de manila las hojas, lo selló y firmó su nombre con letra temblorosa por el cansancio.

Luego durmió con la satisfacción del trabajo bien terminado, tal como le gustaba a ella. Esta vez creyó que el profesor Whitlock no tendría otra opción que admitir la calidad que se esforzaba tanto por presentar. Tenía el presentimiento de que así sería.

Le iba a ganar una.

.

Ahora Alejandro Dumas ocupaba sus noches, una semana después de la engorrosa entrega del ensayo. Ese día el profesor devolvía corregidos los trabajos. No la llamó a ella. Ni al principio, ni al final, ni nunca. ¿Ni siquiera se iba a dignar a ponerle una nota por lo que había escrito? Se lo hizo saber con toda la sutileza que le fue posible.

"Sí lo recibí, señorita Brandon" sonrió, de una inquietante manera, él. "Pero no se lo he entregado porque después de clases necesito discutir algunos aspectos de su redacción."

"¿De la redacción?" repitió extrañada. Si le iba a poner un cinco, pues que lo hiciera de una vez.

"Digamos… que no es exactamente lo que yo pedí" comentó enigmático antes de seguir con el tema de la clase.

Alice estuvo inquiera por lo que le diría, al fin y al cabo, nunca antes había pasado eso. Y no iba a negar que le gustara, en el fondo de toda aquella aversión que le profesaba, el hecho de estar una mínima cantidad de tiempo a solas con su profesor. Vale, era quizá un poco aberrante la fantasía de la alumna y el profesor en el salón de clases, así que trató de no pensar demasiado en ello.

Pero la campana sonó. Fue entonces, mientras el aula se vaciaba, que todas esas ideas se arremolinaron inquietas en su mente, exigentes a su atención. Trató de componer la mejor expresión de hastío de su muy amplio repertorio de expresiones de hastío. Se acercó al escritorio con decisión.

"¿Hay algo malo con lo que escribí?" se apresuró a preguntar. "Estoy muy segura de haber realizado un resumen de muy alto nivel acerca de la obra de Victor…"

"¿Soy tu villano favorito, Alice?" ella guardó silencio inmediatamente, como si de repente le hubiese faltado el aire.

"¿Qué? Profesor Whitlock no entiendo de lo que habla" pero sí que sabía, y el fatal desliz comenzó a tomar una forma completa en su cerebro, haciéndola sentir un terror infinito.

"¿Es tu trabajo, no?" y al decir aquello, le tendió el sobre en el que debía estar su escrito.

"Yo…" vio la primera hoja y comprobó que, efectivamente, aquel era su diario personal donde desahogaba sus frustraciones con Jasper.

"Francamente es gracioso como parezco tener tantas personalidades como antagonistas encuentras" comentó pensativo. "No te negaré que has herido un poco mi ego."

"Lo siento mucho, realmente. Yo… mi ensayo de Los Miserables… era… es… esta…" no sabía qué decir, porque la verdad es que no había qué decir.

"Ya le diré si puede entregarme el ensayo luego" cortó irritado él. "Aunque, para ser franco, le convendría más quedarse con ese cero que le he puesto."

"Es usted un ser detestable" fue la primera vez que no trató de ocultar la empatía que le producía.

"Ciertamente" asintió sin inmutarse Jasper, y luego, con una sonrisa añadió: "Pero aún así, según lo que he leído, también te parezco sexy."

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, apretó los puños y suspiró con frustración, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí despotricando acerca de todo y de todos. Jasper esperó a que ella trancara de un portazo antes de reírse por lo bajo. Quién iba a decir que a la señorita perfecta le gustaba él.

Se echó los brazos a la cabeza y se reclinó sobre la silla mientras saboreaba la nueva perspectiva. Iba en contra de su ética profesional desear con tanta obstinación a alguna de sus alumnas. Pero a esa mocosa la había imaginado en mil escenarios distintos satisfaciendo sus más oscuros pensamientos. Y desde ese momento se había propuesto a hacerle la vida imposible, ya que no podía tenerla.

Descubrir que también ella fantaseaba indebidamente con él cambiaba radicalmente las cosas. Tal vez ahora podrían sentarse a discutir sus bajas calificaciones. En su cama. O en la de ella. No, negó con la cabeza, no quería que pasase así.

Rodó los ojos, y decidió ponerle un sobresaliente. No tenía sentido hacerla repetir el curso cuando su rendimiento era admirable. Además, mientras más rápido dejase de ser su profesor, más rápido podría desvestirla sin remordimientos.

Faltaban dos meses para que el semestre terminara. Tal vez no resistiría tanto.

* * *

**Y vivieron felices por siempre, fin. Bueno, no, no es la típica historia en la que pasa de todo, más bien quería hacer una de esas historias cortas en las que no pasa nada pero al mismo tiempo crees que ha pasado una vida entera. Yo me entiendo, o algo así, haha. **

**¿Qué tal mi pequeño OS? ¿Una locura poco ortodoxa? Sí, bueno, espero que les guste, porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y eso. Lamento llevar tanto sin actualizar las otras historias, me siento como una mala persona ): **

**Desde ya, gracias y gracios a todos y todas, por leer esta locura mía, si llegaron a esta parte, claro.**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


	2. Parte II

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La locura esta, es mía. **

**Mi villano favorito.**

* * *

Alice seguía sintiéndose a morir hasta una semana después. Se había negado a asistir a la clase del martes. No sabía cómo se podría estar preparando su profesor para acabar con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad. Y demás, ¿con qué cara le podría mirar luego de que hubiese leído lo desgraciadamente loca que le traía?

Al fin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ello, se levantó de su cama y decidió continuar su camino con la frente en alto. O algo así, pues más bien fue Rosalie la que le obligó a mover su trasero hasta el aula de literatura, bajo amenazas de ir a hablar personalmente con el señor Whitlock sobre el caso. Entonces, se alentó a sí misma de que todo seguiría igual que antes, que tampoco la cosa era para echarse a morir.

Y decepcionantemente tuvo razón. Aunque ahora sentía una indiferencia que rayaba en el desdén por parte de Jasper, su mísera existencia no cambió para nada. Vale, quizá sí, pues su detestable villano ya ni siquiera discutía con ella. Puede que muy en el fondo sintiese una extraña satisfacción de que él le hiciese la vida imposible de una manera tan peculiar.

De igual manera, le dolió tanto la frialdad con la que se encontró ese día que decidió no probar suerte y entregarle su ensayo, el verdadero, de la obra de Víctor Hugo. Abandonó el lugar inmediatamente el timbre sonó y caminó hacia la cafetería. Nada mejor para la desmoralización que una de esas tortas de chocolate, con extra de calorías, de las que tanto había huido en esos meses.

Pero a unos metros de la cafetería fue interceptada por Rosalie. Venía apurada, y cuando se detuvo frente a ella, sonrió.

"Alice, que bueno que te encuentro" jadeó posando una mano en su hombro. "Llevo persiguiéndote desde que saliste del aula."

"¿Por qué habrías de perseguirme, Rose?" inquirió divertida la interpelada.

"Te llaman de control de estudios" soltó rápidamente la rubia.

"Hoy no trabaja el personal" comentó Alice frunciendo el ceño. "Además, ¿para qué habrían de llamarme?"

"Pues… no lo sé, pero han mencionado algo sobre un trámite incorrecto para la inscripción del próximo semestre" se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estás segura? Todos mis papeles siguen el orden" replicó haciendo un mohín.

"Pues… me parece prudente que vayas. El hombre que me he encontrado por el pasillo parecía bastante contrariado"

"Espera. ¿Cómo el empleado sabía que tú me informarías?" se cuestionó ella, más para sí misma.

"Porque todo el mundo sabe que somos mejores amigas" se cruzó de brazos con simplicidad. "No lo ha sabido en realidad, me ha preguntado si te conozco."

"Vale" suspiró "Es raro."

Decidió pasar por la oficina de igual manera. Y en cinco minutos estaba frente a la puerta con una expresión de hastío poco disimulable. Todavía deseaba esa tarta que no había podido llegar a comer. Abrió y se encontró con una pequeña habitación casi ocupada por completo por un escritorio de madera, unos afiches publicitarios y dos sillas. Recorrió, inútilmente, dos veces el lugar con la vista. No había nadie.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda unos segundos después. ¿La había dejado abierta? Volteó inconscientemente mientras se lo preguntaba. Entonces, observó que había alguien más en la habitación. Iba a gritar, pero un dedo se posó sobre sus labios antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

"Aunque es posible que nadie te oiga, prefiero que no hagas ruido" ordenó la voz grave de manera pausada.

"Profesor Whitl…"

"Dime Jasper" él carraspeó, dándose cuenta de su tono imperativo, y prosiguió: "Bueno, me gustaría más que me tutearas."

"De acuerdo" asintió lentamente ella, alejándose un poco de Jasper.

"Tu amiga es algo distraída" comentó como si nada. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "Quita esa mirada de terror. No te voy a cazar, pequeño cordero… a menos que tú lo quieras" murmuró de manera maliciosa acercándose a Alice, que en aquel concurrido espacio ya estaba acorralada contra el escritorio.

"¿Qué… qué ocurre? ¿Necesitaba… necesitabas hablar conmigo?" tartamudeó sintiéndose más acalorada de lo normal.

"Puede ser" dijo él ladeando la cabeza. "O puede que solo necesitase comprobar cómo reaccionabas estando tan cerca de mí"

"No lo entiendo" había enrojecido lo suficiente para que esa negación se notase patéticamente falsa. "Debería irme."

"Escúchame bien, cría" la detuvo él agarrándola del brazo. "Jamás en mi vida me he considerado un acosador sexual, así que me gustaría que te dejases de tantos rodeos. Dime, ¿te gusto o no te gusto?"

"Puede que usted esté condenadamente bueno… Jasper" le gustó como sonaba ese nombre en su boca. "

"Suponía que así fuese" sonrió atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

_La protagonista no puede besarse con su villano, eso está mal._

Se lo había advertido a sí misma en vano, porque fue ella quien dio el paso final para rozar sus labios. Tal vez un cambio radical a la estructura de su narración no haría mal, porque era placentera la forma en que él le atrapaba con su boca. Parecía que hubiese estado espiando los sueños de Alice y se hubiese dedicado a mejorar magistralmente las expectativas que alguna vez pudo tener sobre ese momento.

Ella, que le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, soltó las manos y recorrió ansiosamente su cuello hasta llegar a las solapas de su camisa. Sus dedos desabrocharon el primer botón. Jasper la tomó de las muñecas, como si algo en su cerebro hubiese hecho _click_, entendiendo hasta donde les iba a conducir aquello.

"Todavía sigo siendo tu profesor" se excusó él al dar un paso hacia atrás, con una sonrisa culpable.

"Falta solo un mes y medio para que termine el semestre" se quejó tratando de estabilizar su pulso.

"Podremos, entonces, proseguir con este asunto" concluyó firme mirándola intensamente.

Alice no le creyó; porque estaba segura de que también Jasper había quedado turbado con aquel beso.

_Aprobaré literatura, _ironizó cuando estuvo sola en la oficina. Nada en esa historia parecía salir como ellos lo planeaban.

.

Fin.

* * *

_**Ahora sí, este es un punto y final definitivo e irreversible. Sé que muchos me han pedido una continuación y después de un tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que tal vez el final que había dejado había sido demasiado abierto, así que decidí complacerlos. No tenía intención de hacer más que un OS, así que no sé cómo llamar a esto, digamos la parte II de la historia. **_

**Espero que les haya gustado, sigo sin querer dejar un final cerrado, así que solo he añadido algunas cosillas más. Gracias por los reviews y favoritos. Y también alertas, ya que vienen al caso jajaja. Estoy contra reloj, así que lamento no poder mencionar a cada uno. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


End file.
